


Kitty Goes Goth

by Skyhigh_Imagination



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyhigh_Imagination/pseuds/Skyhigh_Imagination
Summary: Emma lost track of her little Sister, and is not Ecstatic to find what she was Doing...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Kitty Goes Goth

Emma walked the halls of the Hotel in search of her little sister. Earlier today they had secured their safety at the Chill Zone, and if they wanted to do it again, then they needed to get to sleep!

“Kit?” Emma knocked on the door to the Goths room. Her little sister had seemed to be growing closer to the two, and Emma was running out of places to check. 

Ennui slowly creaked the door open, looming over Emma, “Good Evening.”

Emma gave a forced smile, “Hey, I’m looking for My Sister, Is she Here?”

Ennui nodded, stepping out of the way so that she may enter the room.

Emma made her way in, “ Than- KITTY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!”

The Answer Was _PRETTY_ Obvious, All Things Considered.. 

Kitty sat in front of Crimson, who was currently shaving half her head, which was covered with newly dyed red hair.

“Kitty! What Are You Doing!!!” Emma scolded, with a mixture of rage and shock.

“My Names Not Kitty Anymore!!!” She began, before proudly stating, “It’s  _ Raven _ .”

“Like the bird associated with death.” Crimson explained as she finished shaving Ki- Raven’s Hair.

Raven Nodded, “And Like That Superhero! Ya Know, the one that’s like,” Raven waved her hands in front of her, “Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!”

Ennui perked up at this as he returned to his bag in search of his black eyeliner, “Are You interested in Black Magic? Because I know a guy.” he explained dryly.

Raven’s Eyes Lit Up “YES!!!”

“NO!!!!” Emma yelled back.

* * *

The next day the teams gathered at the previous challenge’s Chill Zone.

“Alright,” Don looked over his contestants, “We got Surfer Bro, Reality Pros, goths, Sister- OH MY HEAVENS WHAT IS THAT!” the host shielded himself from the newly Gothed teen in front of him.

“See!” Emma glared at her sister, “It Looks Ridiculous!” 

Raven rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

Don gestured at her, “What on _EARTH_ happened to You?!?” 

Raven locked eyes with him seriously, “ _Teenage Rebellion._ ” 

The host blinked at her a few times, confused, as Geoff piped up with a cheer, “RIGHT ON! STICK IT TO THE OLD PEOPLE!” 

Geoff and Raven high fived, while Emma high fived her own face.


End file.
